


Petite Mort

by Clarounette



Series: Tristan et Sophie, ou l'amour au quotidien [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Nuit du Lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan et Sophie découvrent les joies de la Maison Hantée de Disneyland Paris... et de sa pénombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).

Tristan n'était pas à proprement parler terrifié, mais la maison hantée de Disneyland n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Pourtant, comment refuser cette faveur à sa compagne de toujours, Sophie ? La jeune femme aimait tout ce qui faisait peur. Cela la faisait rire. Combien de soirées avaient-ils passées devant un des épisodes de la série des Freddy, ou à regarder un énième film de possession. Et Sophie pointait un personnage du doigt et disait : « Franchement, n'importe qui serait parti en courant de cette maison ! Il est stupide. » Ou, en pouffant : « Elle croit vraiment que son bout de papier et son médaillon vont la protéger du démon ? »

Oui, Sophie était bavarde pendant les films. Pas seulement à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs. Sa bouche, sensuelle et aux lèvres charnues, était faite pour avaler goulument les mets les plus délicats comme les snacks les plus caloriques, mais aussi pour parler, de tout et de rien. Et pour embrasser. Il ne devait pas oublier embrasser. Ses baisers étaient les plus exquis qu'il ait jamais connus, un mélange d'avidité et de partage, un « je te donne et je prends » qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Le bout de ses oreilles rougit quand il réalisa le chemin sur lequel l'avaient conduit ses pensées. Il ne pouvait nier le désir constant qu'il avait de Sophie, mais c'était une émotion peu convenable quand on était entouré d'enfants, dans la file d'attente d'une attraction effrayante.

Sophie, qui lui tenait la main, se tourna vers lui : « Ça va, mon ange ? Tu as l'air distrait. »

Si elle savait... « Non, non. Tout va bien. C'est juste que, faire la queue, c'est chiant. » Plus loin devant eux, un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans s'amusait à faire des grimaces aux gens.

« Je sais. J'aurais préféré qu'on vienne en semaine, y aurait eu moins de monde. Mais j'ai pas pu me libérer. » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à frôler l'oreille de Tristan du bout des lèvres : « Mais j'ai idée que tu trouveras l'attraction très agréable. » Elle profita d'un recoin sombre pour presser délicatement son entrejambe, une promesse de plaisirs prochains.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la porte de la maison, qui dressait sa silhouette menaçante aux fenêtres aveugles contre un ciel couvert. La pièce dans laquelle ils furent enfermés – avec d'autres touristes de tous âges – s'allongea soudain, découvrant des peintures morbides qui firent ricaner Sophie. Tristan, quant à lui, avait un peu le vertige : il sentait bien, dans son corps, que la salle n'avait pas bougé, mais l'éloignement progressif du plafond lui faisait vaguement tourner la tête. Seule la présence, imposante et confortable, de Sophie à ses côtés lui permettait de ne pas tourner de l’œil. Elle était son ancre, massive, inébranlable. Dans ses chairs, il trouvait réconfort et protection. Dans un élan d'amour, il la saisit par la taille et se colla à elle.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et ils se déversèrent prestement. Sophie hâta Tristan vers les wagonnets : les effets ridicules que le décor déployait l'intéressaient guère. Elle avait une idée en tête et, contrairement au dicton, elle l'avait aussi ailleurs. Ils s'assirent bientôt dans une des petites carrioles qui leur ferait faire le tour de l'attraction. En forme de calèche, ils étaient parfaitement à l'abri des regards indiscrets et, à peine avaient-ils franchi le premier virage que les mains de Sophie s'affairaient sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

La situation, l'ardeur de Sophie – la luxure dans ses prunelles grises – et le petit vent glacial qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements eurent tôt fait de réveiller sa libido. Sous les doigts épais et experts de la jeune femme, le sexe de Tristan se gorgeait de sang. Les rires démoniaques et les grincements de porte qui alimentaient la bande son de l'attraction couvraient ses gémissements. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur les mouvements de Sophie sur sa hampe enfiévrée. Ses ongles carmins griffaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, créant des frissons le long du dos de Tristan. Le fourreau lâche de sa main faisait glisser la peau délicate contre son gland sensible. La sensation, intense, était à la limite du supportable.

Sophie dut sentir l'inconfort de son compagnon, car elle cessa un instant ses caresses pour lécher sa main. Sa langue, luisante de salive, laissa une trace humide sur sa paume. Le va-et-vient suivant fut plus agréable, et la tension quitta les épaules de Tristan. Il s'abandonna complètement au plaisir que Sophie lui procurait. Oubliés, les fantômes projetés et les morts-vivants de carton-pâte. Plus rien ne comptait que cet endroit intime où leurs peaux se joignaient.

« Tu vas devoir te dépêcher, mon ange, parce qu'on arrive à la fin du voyage, » dit Sophie en redoublant d'ardeur.

Dans les entrailles de Tristan, l'orgasme pointait son nez. Par vagues, son ventre se contractait. Des spasmes agitaient ses cuisses. Son souffle s'accélérait, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à remplir ses poumons : la tête lui tournait. Sophie resserra légèrement son étreinte, et ce fut la goutte d'eau. Un barrage se brisa en lui, que les flots de son extase engloutirent. Ils le submergèrent, et il ferma les yeux quand il se déversa dans la paume de Sophie.

Il reprit peu à peu son souffle, sentant confusément que sa compagne refermait son pantalon d'une main. Il la seconda dans son entreprise ; ils devaient se hâter car ils avaient fini leur tour de la maison hantée et ils devraient bientôt descendre de leur wagonnet. Ce qu'ils firent, Tristan sur des jambes fébriles.

Ils sortirent enfin au grand jour et pénétrèrent dans le faux cimetière qui accompagnait l'attraction. Des pierres tombales de pacotilles aux inscriptions fantaisistes le peuplaient. Sur certaines, les oiseaux – et il y en avait de nombreux qui tournoyaient au-dessus du lac – y avaient déposé leurs déjections. Sophie regarda de droite et de gauche, s'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, et essuya sa main sur l'une d'elle. Ni vu, ni connu.

« C'est un autre petit oiseau qui a pondu ça, » elle ajouta en riant.

Tristan réalisa pour la énième fois que Sophie était sans conteste la femme de sa vie, et il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue que sa pudeur lui permettait. Les roses qui naquirent sur les joues rebondies de la jeune femme lui prouvèrent que lui aussi était capable de la surprendre.

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez eux pour lui montrer à quel point.


End file.
